


Elrond

by Boundbyfate



Series: 5 moments. [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5 moments, Elves, F/M, Hobbits, Kinda forbidden, Love, Reader-Insert, Rivendell, Short & Sweet, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundbyfate/pseuds/Boundbyfate





	Elrond

~1~

”Quel amrun, A'maelamin” The smooth voice whispered in your ear as soft patterns were traced down your smooth back. You opened your eyes and looked at your lover’s face that showed peace and serenity.

“Quel amrun Heruamin.” You kept your voice down as not to break the peaceful silence that lingered in the room. You lightly twisted some of his dark hair between your fingers before letting it fall back onto his pale chest.

His fingers gripped your chin and melted your lips together as one, making butterflies bloom in your stomach. You pulled away panting and looked at him with soft expression.

“Amin mela lle.” No matter how many times he told you, you couldn’t help but blush at the sweet words escaping his thin lips. He traced a finger down your pale face letting his fingers drop to your shoulders, as he traced invisible patterns. 

“Amin mela lle.” You knew some didn’t approve of you relationship since you where his councilor. And yet every time you looked at him you knew you couldn’t leave him. No matter what others said you knew you two would make it through.

~2~

You stood beside him as the secret meeting began. You held back your laughter as the dwarf flew back after hitting the ring and mentally shook your head. You could see Elrond tense upon his throne as the old wizard spoke the forbidden language. Your fingers itched to hold is hand and assure him everything was alright, but you held it back.

“I will take it. I will take the ring to Mordor.” The small hobbit looked at the group with eyes that held determination and your heart sore for the little guy, who now carried the big burden. You felt eyes on you and turned you head to meet the silver eyes of Elrond.

He looked at you with concern but you smiled it off. It was small things like this that made you forget your troubles. A single look with a pair of silver eyes and makes your mood bloom, and your smiles grow.

~3~

You spent hours in the library studying and writing documents with Erestor that neither of you noticed that the sun had already gone down. A yawn escaped your lips and caught the attention of the male elf. 

“You should go to bed, it’s getting late.” His voice was soft but stern and you nodded. You gave him a kiss on the temple before walking the long corridors down to your champers. You stopped on your way and noticed the light was still on in Elrond’s study.

He laid with his head on his desk in deep sleep and you couldn’t help but smile. It was rare to see the Elven lord so calm except in his sleep. You kissed his temple lightly and gently places a blanket around him knowing he would awake in the middle of the night.

You unlit the candles and continued to your room, a soft smile on your lips.

~4~

You sat in the garden surrounded by flowers with a book in hand as you enjoyed the nature. You never really liked being inside caged by the walls and took great pleasure in freedom.  
A soft breeze twirled your braided hair full of white flowers that some of the young elves put in it. A hand touched your cheek and you smiled with closed eyes, already knowing who it was.

“What are you doing out here for yourself, didn’t you promise to help Erestor?” He already knew why you where here, as he gracefully took a seat next you.

“You know why, I can’t stand being inside to long and I don’t want to spend this lovely day in the library.” You turned to look at him with a soft expression as you saw his silver eyes fixed on you.

“You will never change Arwenamin.” He chuckled lightly and wrapped and arm around you pulling you closer.

“No Heruamin, I will not.” You pressed a kiss to his cheek and leaned into his embrace, loving every second of this moment.

~5~

You sat at the long table filled with laughter and chatter after the long war. Many lives were lost but you celebrated the victory over Saruman and his Orc army. A smile was painted on your lips as you listened to the stories shared across the table and laughed as Pippin told you how brave he was.

Feeling eyes on you, you looked up to meet your lovers silver eyes and gave him a smile. You excused yourself as the elves began to sing and stepped outside the garden. Warm arms wrapped around you as you rested your head on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

The fireflies lighted up the garden making it seem like a fairytale and you snuggled deeper into the embrace loving the feeling.

Moment’s like these were the best.


End file.
